


The Kiss I Get from You

by koinekid



Series: K18 Flash Fiction [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koinekid/pseuds/koinekid
Summary: Her first kiss with Krillin leads Eighteen to wonder if she's any good at it.





	The Kiss I Get from You

**Author's Note:**

> Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended.

> _…the kiss I love the most_
> 
> _Is the kiss I get from you._
> 
> —"[There’s A Kiss](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.poemhunter.com%2Fpoem%2Fthere-a-kiss%2F&t=OTNjODdlZDBiYWJiMTE5OGMzYTI0NzExNmM3MWVjYjU0ZGYyMzE1MyxPRlU4bXltbw%3D%3D&b=t%3A4eSgAwfVaWWk_GTrWirqrw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fk18flashfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179350301020%2Fthe-kiss-i-get-from-you-a-k18-flash-fiction&m=1)“ by Jennifer Hanson
> 
>  

 

As his lips left hers, Eighteen fought the urge to moan. Though successful, she couldn’t stop her tongue darting out to taste the remnants of his kiss, nor keep Krillin from noticing her blush.

The desire to kiss him had been building for weeks, ever since she first invited him to her room. Normally, they spent their time together on the beach or atop the roof, but the weather looked unpleasant that day. She’d also been cleaning out her closet and stacked her chair full of clothes, leaving her bed as the only place for them to sit. As the weeks passed, she continued extending invitations and finding convenient excuses for why they couldn’t use her chair. As for why she sat progressively closer to him each time? Fortunately, he never asked, because she couldn’t have explained without resorting to the unthinkable and telling him the truth.

Now that her plan had reached its crescendo and the truth been revealed, she couldn’t escape one thought: Was Krillin really as incredible a kisser as he seemed, or was it only that she had no one to compare him to?

As they stared at one another, uncertain how to proceed, a second thought joined the first: Was  _she_  any good? Krillin hadn’t said anything. But what was he supposed to do—compliment her technique? Give her a rating?

Maybe she did something wrong. But how do you kiss wrong? It’s just pressing your mouths together, moving your lips, and your tongue.

Her blush returned.

“How was it?” she blurted.

“The kiss?”

She crossed her arms. “Of course, the kiss. What else would I mean?”

"Oh. Wonderful.” He rubbed the back of his head, his hand making a scratching sound as it brushed against a week’s worth of hair growth. “I sure wasn’t expecting it.”

“How…how did it"—she grew very quiet—"compare?”

He leaned in, close enough to fan her desire to continue where they left off. “Did you say, _compare_?”

“Yeah, you know, to others you’ve…kissed. There have been others, right?” She held her breath.

“Some.” He looked uncomfortable. “Have you kissed other guys?”

“Of course!“ she answered too quickly. "Tons of ‘em. I…just can’t remember.”

He raised a brow, a smile teasing his lips. "Tons?”

She turned away. “I can’t help it if I lost my memory. I didn’t ask to be experimented on, you know.”

“I know.”

“And would it be a crime if I hadn’t been kissed before? We can’t all be kissing masters like the great Krillin. I wasn’t a student of the perverted Turtle Hermit. I’m sure he gave you plenty of tips.”

Her words lost steam as Krillin ran his fingers across the back of her hand and up her arm. Facing him, she swallowed hard at his intense gaze.

“So, you’re out of practice,” he whispered, his breath tickling her cheek. “We can remedy that.”

“And how do you suggest we do that? Oh.”

Krillin smiled, and it was a good thing Eighteen was seated, because she suddenly felt weak in the knees.

Minutes later, he blew gently on her swollen lips, causing her to shiver. At least now she had her answer—he really was that good.

“There were only two others,” Krillin offered.

Eighteen blinked in confusion, having forgotten most of their conversation. “Hmm?”

“The girls I kissed. There were two of them, and neither compared to this, to you.”

Pleased, she toyed with the collar of his shirt. “I’m the best, huh?”

“Undoubtedly.”

“Good.” Still, “Who were they?”

“Eighteen, I’m not going to answer that.”

“Why, do I know either of them?”

He squirmed, and she tightened her hold on his shirt.

“Krillin?”

“Um…” His eyes widened as he thought of something. “I  _could_  tell you, or"—he smiled slyly—"we could make out some more.”

Letting out a sigh, she pulled on his shirt until their lips met and wiped the smirk from his face.


End file.
